snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturday Night Live Tickets
Tickets are the official admission into ‘’Saturday Night Live’’. Tickets are free, but run through a complicated process involving a low acceptance rate of getting into the show. Tickets are distributed for the Dress Rehearsal at 8pm and the Live Show at 11:30pm. Guests who receive tickets for a specific show are to arrive at 30 Rockefeller Plaza in New York City, New York on the night of the show. No tickets (most notably the Lottery Ticket) include airfare, lodging, or transportation; all must be payed by the ticket holder's wallet. Tickets are non-refundable and non-transferrable.http://www.nbc.com/tickets/pages/tickets-and-nbc-studio-tour#snl Tickets ”SNL Lottery” Ticket Each year during the month of August, guests can send an email to snltickets@nbcuni.com to have a chance to enter the lottery. The message body must include and only include the enterer’s contact information (name, street address, and email required) for the entry to be valid. ‘’’Guests cannot request specific dates or a quantity of tickets’’’. Winners will receive an email valid for two tickets for a random episode. Emails are sent between a week and a month before the episode they were chosen for. Guests must show up at the GE Building no later than 10:15pm or 6:45pm (depending on what format of the show they were assigned). Upon arriving, guests must show the pager a printed-out version of the confirmation email they received and a photo ID. Their names are checked off a list and the pager will give them two tickets inside an envelope. They are directed into the line which moves inside the building and down to security, stationed right in front of the elevators. Guests must show their bags to security and prove their phones are all the way off before being admitted. Guests enter the elevators which take them up to the 9th floor, where the stadium seating is located. The hallway down to the seating has three separate pagers: one who gives all guests wristbands, one who collects the tickets, and one who collects the envelopes carrying the tickets. Once entering the seating area, ushers direct guests to seats, where they can officially be ready to watch the live/dress show.http://www.third-beat.com/2011/12/19/snl-from-the-bleachers-part-1-pre-show/ VIP Tickets VIP Tickets are strictly available to friends and family of the cast of Saturday Night Live. The cast must RSVP a total of 150 guests no later than a week before the production. The VIP ticket holders that were invited by the host, musical guest, and cast members with the highest tenure require a dress code: inappropriate and informal street clothes. This group of VIP guests sit on the ground (8th) floor. Guests must show up at the GE Building no later than 10:30pm or 7:00pm (depending on what format of the show they were assigned). Upon arriving, guests must show the pager a printed-out version of the confirmation email they receive with a photo ID. Their names are checked off a list and the pager will give them a ticket inside an envelope. They are directed into the line which moves inside the building and down to security, stationed right in front the elevators. Guests must show their bags to security and prove their phones are all the way off before being admitted. Guests enter the elevators which take them up to either the 8th or 9th floor. The hallway down to the seating has three separate pagers: one who gives all guests wristbands, one who collects the tickets, and one who collects the envelopes carrying the tickets. Once entering the seating area, ushers direct guests to seats, where they can officially be ready to watch the live/dress show. Standby Tickets Unlike Lottery and VIP tickets, Standby tickets do not ensure admission. 150 VIP and Lottery tickets are chosen per show, adding up to the 300 person maximum. Standby tickets are the “filler” seats incase any of the two latter ticket holders either don’t show up, show up past the return time mark, or any other reason that they will not be watching the production.< Standby tickets are distributed at 7:00am on the day of the production. Both Live and Dress Rehearsal tickets are given away. Each ticket has a number on it and are distributed in numerical order. Because the tickets run on a first-come-first-serve basis, guests show up as early as the evening before to ensure higher numbered ticket. Standbys favor the Dress Rehearsal over the Live show because there is no VIP max/min (150), unlike the live show counterpart. Guests must show up at the GE Building no later than 10:45pm or 7:15pm (depending on what format of the show they chose). Upon arriving, guests are directed into the line. After the VIP and Lottery ticket holders are firmly seated, NBC personnel do a count to see how many open seats are available. A security guard then comes out and says “I’ll take numbers one thru X”, where X is the amount of seats open. The numbers on the tickets represent who makes it in, so arriving to the GE building early doesn’t change anything; guests stand in line corresponding to their assigned number. The lucky winners move inside the building and down to security, stationed right in front of the elevators. Guests must show their bags to security and prove their phones are all the way off before being admitted. Guests enter the elevators which take them up to the 9th floor, where the stadium seating is located. If a VIP ticket holder that was assigned to the 8th floor does not show up, the standby guests that, wittingly or unwittingly, follow the VIP’s dress code could be placed on the ground floor, right in front of the stage. The hallway down to the seating has two pagers: one who gives all guests wristbands and another who collects the tickets. Once entering the seating area, ushers direct guests to seats, where they can officially be ready to watch the live/dress show.Based on First-Hand experience from a Standby Ticket holder Category:Production